militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Billy Davis (Arizona politician)
| term_start = January 3, 1983 | term_end = January 6, 1987 | order3 = Committees Served | term_start3 = January 3, 1983 | term_end3 = January 6, 1987 | 3blankname3 = Vice Chairman Government Education Judiciary Rules | 3namedata3 = Billy Davis | state8 = Arizona | party = Republican Party | birth_date = | birth_place = Athens, Alabama | birth_name = Billy Wayne Davis | death_date = | death_place = | children = Todd, Robyn and Jason | spouse = Billie J. Davis | alma_mater = University of Tennessee University of South Carolina Hyles Anderson College | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Navy Honorable Discharge 3rd June 1969 | serviceyears = 1963 – 1969 Fallon, Nevada (1963–1964) Flight Training Exercises Naval Air Station Chase Field, Beeville, Texas (1964–1965) Air Station Training USS Kitty Hawk (CV-63), (1965–1967) Aircraft Carrier Training | battles = Vietnam Two Tours | mawards = • The Vietnam Service Medal, with two Bronze Stars • National Defense Service Medal • The Vietnam Campaign Medal, with Device • The Navy Unit Commendation Ribbon • Letters of Commendations | website = Official website }} Billy Wayne Davis, sometimes known as Bill Davis,Arizona News Service archives Box 9, item 234 (1986); Box 10, item 10 item 237 (1986) is a land developer and former state senator for the Arizona Senate in the United States. Early life Billy Davis was born in Athens, Alabama on May 7, 1945. He is of Welsh, English, Irish and Cherokee Indian descent on his father's side and his mother's ancestors were from Switzerland. Billy grew up and went to school in Chattanooga, Tennessee. His dad died when he was eleven years old. Billy Davis married Billie J. Johnson on May 4, 1963 in Chattanooga, Tennessee.Billy Davis profile, ZoomInfo.com, accessed January 29, 2011 They have three grown children and live in Kennesaw, Georgia.Former State Senator Donates Five Million Dollars to Education, Billy Davis Family Foundation press release, February 13, 2008 Military career Davis served four years in the Navy and two years in the Navy Reserves from 1963 to 1969, two of which were in Vietnam. Davis earned the National Defense Service Medal, The Vietnam Campaign Medal (with Device), The Vietnam Service Medal (with two Bronze Stars) and the Navy Unit Commendation Ribbon and Letters of Commendations. Political career Billy served two terms in the Arizona State Senate from January 3, 1983 through January 6, 1987 for the 19th district, Phoenix, Arizona. In 1986, he was censured by the Senate Ethics Committee for failing to disclose his finances and poor judgment in his business practices. He ran as a Congressional candidate in Georgia in 2016, during which time an investigation by FOX 5 found that he had been convicted of having lied on a 1997 loan application, for which he was incarcerated; had bankruptcies; and had a $782,560 judgment from a civil suit. Gallery File:Senator Davis Second Election.JPG|Senator Billy Davis File:Senator Billy Davis Second Senate Election Brochure2.jpg|Davis Second Election Brochure with Rep Jan Brewer and Nancy Wessel File:Billy Davis and General William Westmoreland2.jpg|General William Westmoreland with Davis File:Mickey Mantle with Senator Davis.jpg|This picture was taken at the dedication of the Del Web Memorial Hospital in Sun City West File:Del Webb Memorial Hospital.jpg|Davis and Mickey Mantle lobbied the Arizona Legislature to get the Del Webb Memorial Hospital File:Billy in Taiwan at Shipyard in Kaohsiung.jpg|Davis at the Shipyard in Kaohsiung City File:Bill in front of the Conference Center Taiwan.jpg|Davis in front of the Conference Center Taipei Taiwan References External links *Developer's website Category:Living people Category:Military personnel from Alabama Category:Military personnel from Tennessee Category:People from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Arizona State Senators Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:1945 births